talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Histoires Écrit
Les Histoires Écrit, The Written Stories or Le Storie Scritte is a vastly powerful changeling Freehold that asserts its influence over much of Europe, though focuses primarily on the territories of Britain, France and Italy. Within the Histoires, there are three major courts: The Matter of France, The Matter of Britain and the Matter of Rome. These three courts exchange Leadership over a full year's cycle, ruling the Freehold for four months each before passing the mantle onto the next Matter through a ritual known as The Writing of the Future. Members of this Freehold as referred to as Writers, and these particular changeling take a rather practical approach to living among the Lost. Their rituals are often quiet and last a mere few hours, are focused around libraries and passive storytelling. Due to the nature of the Freehold many Writers are writers not only in title, but also in function; and if not they seek another outlet to release their creative capacities. The greatest asset the Writers have, however, is the fact that they publish works of writing quite regularly and they all gain benefit from this. Whatever literature they write, whatever emotion they garner from their readers, this is harvested as glamour to be split among all members of the Histoires; effectively granting every single member a small, yet ultimately significant tithe of Glamour. Overview Les Histoires is generally recognized by their emblem, a book about the size of a hand-held bible with a mise en abyme on the cover, the mise en abyme presents a drawing of two hands holding the very same book, which continues onto infinity. These books are handed out to all Writers, totally empty, so that they may put them to whatever use they see fit. This same emblem is used across all Histoires heraldry, it is totally and unequivocally representative of the Freehold as a whole. The Three Courts utilize a slightly altered version of the book to further identify themselves, with each of them holding the very same book save of a different color and with the respective name of their Court over the mise. The Writers enjoy a large amount of freedom within Histoires facilities, often they are allowed to take from them whatever they please, rest within them for as long as they wish and even invited their parties into them; albeit the final option is limited by the owner's capacity for hospitality. History Les Histoires do not enjoy an overwhelmingly long history, they were established within the final moments of the last century. An enterprising Changeling known as Vaugrenard wished to abate the misfortunes that often befell his kin, the Lost in France were being constantly hunted by a burgeoning population of Huntsmen, recaptured or killed. This included many of Vaugrenard's personal contacts and allies. In response, Vaugrenard took on the mantle of Charlemagne in a battle that raged across France. Huntsmen and Changelings fought throughout, through the supposed betrayal of the changeling Ganelon, the Histoires managed not only to slaughter an army of Huntsmen, but in doing so, consolidate their holdings in France. Les Histoires became an enormous thorn in the side of the Gentry, proving their worth. Ever since, Les Histoires have accepted a less active role in the battle against the Gentry; though that is where they are inherently different from other Freeholds. They view their survival not as a constant attempt to hide and run from their former Keepers but as a war. Despite their seemingly harmless nature, the librarians, writers and readers of Les Histoires are not merely escaped slaves and prisoners... They are escaped gladiators, mighty rebels that, at every chance, stand against the Gentry and their minions. Courts & Rituals Les Histoires is separated into three, primary courts which often possess lesser courts within their jurisdiction. At any moment, this could be expanded to a maximum of twelve Courts. Each Court currently controls the entirety of the Freehold for four months of a year. A single day, the 29th of February, enjoys leadership not by a single King or Queen, but by the House of Nobles, an organization of Dukes from each of the Courts. Each of the Courts is individual capable of mustering for battles and it is not totally unheard of for the Histoires to infight, though they rarely do so seriously. The Matter of France La Couronne de Charlemagne, or the Matter of France, is the first and most powerful of the Three courts of Les Histoires. They find their inspirations within the great poems and tales of valor regarding the King of the Franks. So named because the King of this Court should be prepared to accept the burden of wearing the Crown of Charlemagne, the Matter of France is not only the most numerous but the most experienced and the most influential. They command the first four months of the year and their signature emotion is enjoyment. Rituals The Matter of France possesses a number of Rituals, the first of which is the Year-Turned Crowning. On the final day of Rome's reign, the King of France rises to the thrown of Les Histoires, this implies a small skirmish in which the King of France leads a small army to eliminate a numerically superior roman Legion. At the end of this battle, the King of France kneels before his people and accepts the Crown of Charlemagne and the terrible task of Leadership. The Festival of Spring's Coming is a large celebration hosted by the King of France during the first sunday of March. During this celebration, The King accepts the most beautiful woman among the crowd as his queen; this woman is selected by all party-goers not only for her physical appearance but also for her disposition and personality throughout the festival. The Festival includes food, drink and many different kinds of ancient and contemporary entertainment. It takes place in the waking world, within the dreams of mortals and even within the Hedge; where a contract with one of the Gentry keeps all huntsmen and otherwise away. The celebration is massive and even friends of the Lost are invited to mingle. Prior to their passing the mantle onto the Matter of Britain, the King of France must enter the Hedge with his greatest advisors and warriors. Within the Hedge, the King of France must carry out a naval assault upon the shores of Britain, during which time the King will 'die' and then the King of Britain will take command of the Freehold. This is known as the Crowning of Flowers The Matter of Britain Soon. The Matter of Rome Soon. Organization Les Histoires is organized in a matter that is painfully simple. The current King is referred to as the Headmaster of Les Histoires. The Headmaster controls all beneath him, though only directly deals with Librarians, which emulate the power of Dukes; regularly and Head Librarian is chosen by the Headmaster as a sort of vice-president or Archduke. Beneath the Librarians are Book-Keepers, which are sort of like regional deputies. A librarian will regularly lead a group of five Book-Keepers that maintain law and order within the region. The lowest tier of Les Histoires' hierarchy is the Writers, though some would argue another rank that contains the mundane, the Fae-touched and even other supernaturals exists known as the Readers. Courts The Three Courts share a hierarchy themed from medieval courts. * The highest ranking member is known as the King and regularly he takes on a Queen that serves as an advisor. * Beneath the King is the Archduke, who leads a body of nobles known as the Dukes. * The Dukes are regional lords who often have two or three libraries in their demesne. * Libraries are headed by Counts, who focus less on the responsibility of managing library funds and upkeep and moreso on merely keeping the library afloat. Counts regularly keep underlings known as viscounts which serve as both guardsmen and staff within the libraries. * At the bottom of the nobility are the Barons. These Lost are tasked with handling businesses that surround and support the libraries. When Les Histoires is under siege, Barons are often the ones chosen to repel the attack. The Barons respond directly to the King. Contracts Three Courts possess two unique contracts aswell as a single, shared contract. The Contract of Talespinning is found throughout all three courts and is the foundation of all of them, as it is the foundation of any court. The Matter of France claims the contract of Emotion pertaining to Enjoyment, allowing them to harvest Enjoyment with more ease. Britain claims the emotional contract with Loyalty and Rome claims it with Courage. However, France, Britain and Rome each possess a final, separate contract. Though the Courts have utmost trust in one another, these contracts are all closely guarded secrets as they are known to be especially powerful. The Contracts of each court cannot be used in the presence of courtiers from other courts, the Wyrd simply disallows such a thing. Few Writers know whether this is because of courtesy or perhaps another contract signed eons ago, during the foundation of Les Histoires. The Matter of France possesses the contract Chanson de Charlemagne Chanson de Charlemagne(••••••) Prereq: Mantle(Matter of France) •••, Wyrd ••••• The Changeling briefly becomes worthy to bear the seal of Charlemagne, becoming as the paladins of the faith once were. Cost: 2 Glamour, 1 Willpower Dicepool: Weaponry(or Brawl)+Strength+Wyrd Action: Instant Duration: – Roll Results: Dramatic Failure: The Changeling does not only fail become as a Paladin, he is viewed as Unworthy and his enemy receives half of the benefits that would have gone to him. Failure: The Changeling fails to become as a paladin. Success: The Changeling is viewed as worthy and may select one of the following effects to last for a turn per success. * Increase armor by half of Wyrd rating, which stacks with magical or mundane armor. * Add half of Wyrd dots to Weaponry or Brawl damage. * Add half of Wyrd dots to Weaponry or Brawl. * Distribute Wyrd through primary attribute * Distribute half of Wyrd through secondary attribute. * Distribute a third of wyrd(round up) through tertiary attribute. * Create a single, 3-Dot Hedgebeast Companion reminiscent of a human, distribute Wyrd dots as additional skills or attributes(They cannot exceed 5 dots.) Exceptional Success: The Changeling may select two effects, the effects last until the end of the scene. Fairest: When the Fairest utilizes this contract, she immediately raises her social attributes to five dots. Ogre: When the Ogre utilizes this contract, she immediately raises her physical attributes to five dots. Wizened: When the Wizened utilizes this contract, she immediately raises her mental attributes to five dots. The Matter of Britain possesses the contract Once and Future Crowned The Matter of Rome possessses the contract Blood in the Arena Mantle Each Court possesses its own, unique mantle. The Mantle of France • The Courtiers find their Contract to the Matter of France changing their masks ever so slightly, features are made more appealing, voices more soothing. The Courtiers enjoy the benefits of a dot in the Striking Looks merit. •• Courtiers gain a dot of the Goblin Vow(Armory) ••• Inspiring comes easy to the followers of Charlemagne, courtiers receive no penalty for attempting to Inspire large groups of people, additionally, those inspired by the courtiers gain double the benefit they usually would. •••• Courtiers gain a Personal Approach related to how they fulfill the ideals and story of the Court. ••••• Knights of France, these Courtiers are regularly given mounts by their King. They may take up to three dots in the Fae Mount merit. Alternatively, Courtiers can abandon their mounts to double the effectiveness of the Striking Looks merit. Crown: All Kings have need of castles. The King treats dots in Hollow as if they were dots in Safe Place, aswell. Additionally, the King pays half the appointed amounts for Hollow features(rounding up) and gains the following feature automatically. • Protectors of the Crown: The Hollow is surrounded by four great statues that are treated as 2-Dot Retainers within the Hedge. These statues can be sent forth within the Hedge to carry out tasks and act as hobgoblins when traversing it.